Hyzenthlay's Devils
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Hyzenthlay was tormented by The Devils: Captains Orchis and Vervain of Efrafa. She longed for an angel to save her soul... until she met a buck from another warren.


"Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it." – Helen Keller

"Due to my own personal research of the song: _I Fell In Love With The Devil_, I express that this song inspired for **Hyzenthlay's Devils** is in no way condoning The Devil's causes." - Drewmoviefan

**Hyzenthlay's Devils**

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time that I would find real love and sacrifice has made for others for love of someone else. While others attempt to use love to form toxic boundaries for their own gains and ambitions for a tyrannical warren. However, it wasn't just the warren I was freed from. I was freed from two devils, who torment me during my imprisonment, The Captain Brothers: Vervain and Orchis.

When I first arrived, I was introduced to Vervain by the warren's entrance. He shows a tremendous temper, when someone talks before him. I remember one buck attempts to speak his peace when I came. However the buck's peace was short lived that Captain Vervain smite the buck, thus ending the prisoner's life.

"All of you will be spoken directly, not before!" I remember his words very clearly, after my arrival.

I could remember when I was captured, I was taken in by Captain Orchis and his fellow _Owsla_. He wouldn't stop staring at me, as he attempts to show his friendly smile. However, from his eyes and after seeing his part of destroying my home warren... there's evil within him. I saw him murdering more rabbits than anyone else in combat. However, he doesn't. He simply has other _Owsla_ bucks to do the executions.

During my stays, when I'm not around with my sisters. I was always be called to a burrow. It would always end up having either Captain Vervain or Captain Orchis. At a few times, both would be present. They were more deviant than other _Efrafan_ _Owsla_ bucks that call for me. At first they attempt to interrogate me if any rabbits attempt to escape. I would answer simply "no". However, they always encounter escape attempts either way and they would always call for me and brutally torture me again. Whenever they don't strike me, from hearing escape attempts or me and my sisters attempt to escape, the brothers would have me clean myself, as the brothers watched in pleasure. Than what they do is beyond deviant that my body had no control over them that I fell in love with those devils. They make forcible love in attempts to break my spirit or force me to reveal more than what I know. After every night, at the end of the _silflay_, that we be sent to the deep burrows. I would always look up to the stars and prayed to _Frith_ for forgiveness that I was forced to make love. And finally I prayed to send me an angel, who'll save me from this Hell.

Almost every night, when I gazed at the stars, I would pray endlessly to _Frith_ send me someone to save me. At times, I would feel high that day would be close... while low times that I doubt that my prayers would be answered.

One day, as me and two of my sisters: Thethuthinnang and Nettle, were caught for an escape attempt. There were three rabbits were being brought towards the entrance of the warren. I couldn't help, but see one of them who seemed to be a buck from an _Owsla_. Captain Vervain spotted me, as I was looking at the buck.

"Get back to the warren, does!" Vervain ordered me and struck me. As I was on the ground, I noticed the buck was about to intervene, but stopped by Orchis.

I saw the buck again, when my sisters and I were waiting to face the council. The bucks were uncertain of what they'll face. The _Owsla_ buck, who is with the two in the group, kept his eye contact on me. That I had to say something. "Can I help you with something?" He immediately looked away nervous. Was he looking at me, because of love or curious about me? I wasn't sure at the time.

At one point, Blackavar was being escorted by an _Efrafan_ buck. He and the _Owsla_ buck spoke briefly, as if they knew each other. However, their conversation was short lived, as Vervain ordered Blackavar to be marked and paraded for his numerous attempts to escape. Vervain turned towards the three of us, as we're up to face the council.

"Right vermin, you're in first." Vervain insulted us.

"You lack animality!"

It came from one of the three outsiders and it was from the _Owsla_ buck. That stopped Vervain as his temper burns.

"What did you say to me?" Vervain questioned angrily.

"You have no integrity. Animals don't behave as like most men. If they have to fight, they fight. If they have to kill, they kill, but they don't devise ways of hurting other creatures." he sounded like a voice, as if he was a captain of an _Owsla_. It frightened the two outsiders, as well as my sisters for the worst of him. It never feared me at all. That it really got my attention that someone stood up to Vervain.

"If you speak out of turn to me again, I will have your tongue. Next time you see me, you'd better wish you were invisible." Vervain threatened the buck. However, the buck's maintain his anger, as he pointed out the atrocity. Vervain left the buck, as I continued to gaze at the outsider buck.

I saw him again with the two other outsiders. Captain Vervain ordered the six of us to be marked. As we're on our way to be marked, the three bucks have no idea what they'll face next. The _Owsla_ buck attempt to talk to me, as I remained silent, until he asked what's bound to happen. I informed him and the two bucks that they'll be marked and be determined when to go out for _silflay_ and whatever is to do here. He than told me that his name was Holly. He's a captain for an warren not far from here. He and the two bucks were simply attempting to visit _Efrafa_ in hopes to offer them does. I almost laughed in the inside, because I knew better that _Efrafa_ will simply turn it away.

When we got to the marking chamber, one of the _Efrafan_ Captains was present and ordered us one by one to be marked. The first was Nettle, who volunteered herself. While Holly scolded the captain from looking away from the atrocity. I turned to see Bluebell was shivering a bit from what he's seeing. I asked him his name. The buck said his name was Bluebell. I told him to close his eyes and think of something he like.

"Spring morning, eating sweet sow thistle. Sun on my back." he told me what he like. I couldn't remember the last time I enjoy a Spring morning and having the sun on my back. When it was his time to be marked, he was able to maintain himself and thought about what he enjoyed.

"Hyzenthlay, I can see you're a good rabbit, a strong rabbit." Holly commended me of lightening Bluebell's spirit. "Let's make a break for it tonight. We'll take as many with us as we can."

"You know nothing of me, Holly, and I nothing of you." I told him. "How do I know you're not one of them?" At that point, I was too tired of escapes, as there's rumors of spies around and every inch of a way that anyone could turn someone else in from making attempt to escape.

He than was able to prove me wrong that he wasn't a spy. He, Bluebell, and the third rabbit with them Blackberry, attempted to make an escape. I was able to follow Vervain's tracks without being spotted. Eventually, he was able to catch up with the three, as he was about ready to take them in. I didn't want them to suffer and not only face dire punishments of my sisters. I had no choice, but to attack Vervain.

"Hyzenthlay!" Holly was surprised from what I've done.

"Run!" I shouted at him and his friends. I gave them enough time, before I was tackled down and cuffed by Vervain.

* * *

I didn't wake up until later that I heard that Captain Vervain was dead. I began to realize that it had something to do with Holly's escape. Was Holly the angel that _Frith_ sent to set me free... and my sisters? It appeared to me that _Frith_ did. I took my prayer for granted, despite of one devil is gone from this world to damnation. Unfortunately, there was still one devil left in my life... Captain Orchis. After I was recovered and back on my feet, I was immediately taken to a burrow at night fall. It was Orchis. Furious than before, he than started to strike me repetitively, before he took advantage of me with toxic love once again.

"This was for my brother!" he whispered. "No angel, such as Captain Holly, would be able to set you free! You'll wake up that it would be only a dream. If he does reappear to your life again, I'll make sure I'll personally sent him to _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_!"

When he was finished, I was being escorted back to the deep burrows, as I was in tears, while my sisters were asleep. I began to realize that I won't be free and I won't be able to see Holly again. I started to lose my faith, at the same time still try to think of other ways to escape with my sisters, as they looked up to me.

In the next day, I would encounter a outsider, but appeared to be a hutch rabbit. Her name was Clover and she was part of our mark. She made an failed attempt to have us be moved back inside to the burrows to keep ourselves cool. After her unsuccessful attempt, she spotted me as Hyzenthlay, while I pretend to deny it. The hutch rabbit claims that she knew the three outsiders that came here before, but escaped: Blackberry, Bluebell, and Captain Holly. I wanted to believe her, but Nettle shut her down that I wasn't sure to believe the hutch rabbit.

On that same day, another _hlessi_ came. However, he seemed to be very strong as he seeks to join _Efrafa's __Owsla_. His name was _Thlayli _and he claims to be a storyteller. I would eventually encounter with him twice: the first was that I was being summoned for him. He than informed that he's planning to make an attempt to escape and having my sisters and anyone else wanting to join for the escape. I refused to believe him, until he mentioned of Captain Holly and that the two are friends. He told me that what makes him happy. Funny as it maybe, it was once that he would think of Spring Mornings and sow thistles. He than changed from those things, as what makes him happy now... was me. I decided to accept what his real name is actually Bigwig, although his Lapine name was _Thlayli_. We made our attempt to escape with the other rabbits, but we failed, as Captain Campion and Sergeant Sainfoin, and their _Owsla_ spotted us, before we could even make a run for it. In anger, I charged at Campion, but only to be quickly subdued by Sainfoin. The escape was a disaster.

The next day... my execution day has arrived, as Orchis than had me sentenced to death for conspiracy and murdering his brother. While at the same time that I lost all hope, I was relieved that my spirit would fly away from this Hell, as I would be received by _Frith_. The one to execute me was Bigwig. My final words to him was to give Captain Holly a message. "Please tell him... that I'll see him again, when his eyes closed." Bigwig than began to contemplate the execution, as he than released me and informed that he was a soldier and he wasn't a storyteller at all. After this point, as Bigwig revealed his true intentions, we were able to gather Blackavar and the rest of my sisters to escape from _Efrafa_.

On that day, when we were taken to our new home, Watership Down... there was one rabbit that I longed to see and I was happy to see again. Holly. He recognized me right away, as we both came face to face with each other. "Hyzenthlay, thank you for saving me. I owe you my life." It was the first words that he said to me.

"Your warren has given me back my life, and if the roles were reversed, you'd have done the same." I than stated.

"A thousand times." We embraced with each other with a nuzzle and I was happy! I was free! I was reunited with my angel that was sent from _Frith_. My devil was no longer there to torment me.

However in nights, I would still wake up from having nightmares of my traumatic experiences there. Every night when I have these dreams, Holly was there to comfort me and we both would than make love, when I was ready. We wanted to have children, as he would wanted to have them be part of the _Owsla_ perhaps one day, when we're gone. During the days of peace, he and I would _silflay_ together, as we watch others go about their lives, including my sisters. At one point, we watched the sunset, as we both nuzzled each other to enjoy a majestic view of the down. At nights, if I do have the dreams or not, he was always there to protect me, as he states that he would give up his life to be with me and make me happy. It was like a desperate prayer was being answered.

* * *

Sadly... not everything happy lasts forever. I was in a training session with my sisters and another hutch doe. Blackavar was teaching, while Holly was supervising. The lesson was cut short, as the hutch rabbit caught the smell of strange rabbits. The two _Owsla_ bucks smelt the scent, as Blackavar recognized the scent right away. Holly ordered us to head back to our warren and remain inside. I wasn't sure what it was until later, I saw Captain Holly was telling us to go underground. I asked him what is happening. He than told me that they're here. It's them. The _Efrafans_ have followed our scents and eventually found our warren. I didn't want to go back, nor my sisters wanted to. At one point, Blackavar suggested to Hazel-rah that we needed to leave. Our Chief Rabbit refuses to leave, however he even offered us that if anyone wanted to leave. Not a single rabbit wanted to leave our warren. He than ordered some of the rabbits to guard the certain entrances of the warren. I was assigned with Holly and Blackavar to The Big Root.

When we got there, Holly and I guarded the entrance of The Big Root, while Blackavar was behind us for final defense of this entrance. The two of us started to see _Efrafans_ were starting to line up in preps for an attack. However, they were waiting patiently for the order, as they continued to look directly at us. I was worried that we would be recaptured and sent back. However, the worst is death, unless Holly and I fought valiantly and died during the battle.

"When you arrived here, I told myself I'd do whatever I could to make you smile." he started a conversation with me. "Now I'm afraid I'm not going to get the chance to see it happen."

He sounded like as if he was to die in combat and not being able to see me smile. "So, how were you planning on doing it?" I asked.

"Well, I'd thought about saying something to show you how much I respect you." he kept his nerve and told me how he felt about me. "But, in the end, I just planned on telling you how... beautiful I think you are." His words warmed my heart. I came close to him, as we gazed at the night sky together, while we shared a nuzzle. It was perhaps the greatest moment I had with Holly. "And to let you know... I would never leave you, betray you, or do anything to hurt. Never." He was an angel that was sent by _Frith_. He sounded that he's willing to make a promise.

The battle came in the middle of the night, as the _Efrafans_ began charging towards our warren. The small band of bucks that were waiting to raid our position, began to take charge. I was becoming frightened. However, Holly looked back at me and firmly nodded at me, before I did the same. He was able to fend off one of the rabbit, as I struggled to block another from entering and attempting to taking me down. Holly came back and was able to take down the _Efrafan_ buck, as he bit the bucks neck and withdraw. Holly was ready for another charged and he was promising that he was going to protect me. Blackavar came was told that we're needed to prepare to close off the entrances and help the wounded.

I was about to join the two, before an _Efrafan_ buck charged at the entrance I turned around and kept him out. However, he wasn't alone more _Efrafan_ bucks started to surround The Big Root. Leaving me the only one to defend. I recognized the Captain in charge of the group, Campion. He was than approached by Orchis and whispered into his ear, before leaving Campion alone. He than probably ordered an _Efrafan_ buck to take position, as I was still trying to keep four of the bucks out. What happened next... was unbearable and inevitable.

The four bucks backed away from me a bit further, as I continued to defend myself. I was than pounced upon and I recognized his face... Orchis. "I got her!"

_HYZENTHLAY!_

Someone called for me and out came was Holly. He tackled and bit his back neck. However, Holly was than tackled down, as I got up and watched. I was about to help him, but I was held down by another _Efrafan_. I could do nothing, but watch my angel was suffering by the demons of _Efrafa_ and The Devil himself... Orchis. It was he, who made the smite and murdered the angel. I saw Holly's strength gave way, as he made his final breath. The _Efrafan_ let me go, as he fall back to regroup. Orchis felt that he was relieved that his vengeance was complete. He continued to strike him repetitively and constantly nudging Holly's lifeless body, like it was a toy. I called for Holly thrice, but he was still on the ground. I beseech for him, as I was attempt to hurry towards him, but Blackavar blocked me from getting to him. Tears fell upon me, as I couldn't look at murderers of my mate. The _Efrafans_ fell back and regroup with the others. I was continued to be held back, until we got to the warren that we had to close it off. It was the last time I saw Holly. As the battle went on, I was broken. Broken in spirit, broken without courage, and broken without love. The Devil took him from me. The Rabbits managed to honor for a brief prayer to remember Holly.

_My heart has joined the thousands..._

"..._for my friend stopped running today._" I finished.

* * *

It wouldn't be until hours later, that the battle was finished. We were told that Woundwart was either killed or missing. What I knew for sure, from what one of the rabbits told me that Orchis was dead. I was officially free from The Devils. Permanently. However, I wasn't entirely up for the great spirit for our victory. I lost my angel. When the battle was over, I was the first one out of the warren. The only thing came to my mind was to find Holly. I was able to find The Big Root, where his lifeless body was still there. Drenched with blood, his fur was somewhat mutilated with scars and cuff marks. His eyes was closed, as he was asleep. I lie next to him and nuzzled him numerous times. At the same time, I was cleaning his wounds to stop the bleeding. I was left alone for awhile, until our _Owsla_ came and carried him not far from our warren. They managed to dug a good hole, so none of the _elil_ could dig up and take his body. When it was completed, I wanted to take Holly's body and bury him. When I set him on the ground, I was able to say my final goodbyes to him.

"Forgive me, Holly. I'm sorry. I'm lost without you."

I let out a tear that fell upon his face. After saying my final goodbyes, I was able to resurface and began burying him. It took a few short minutes, until I stopped to cry. I couldn't do it! I just couldn't do it, because I'm burying my mate and wished that _Frith_ could revive him... but there's no promise that he could. The _Owsla_ came to aid me, as I was unable to. My sisters comforted me, along with Clover and Hazel-rah.

It went days and nights that I was alone. I felt like I was marked that I would be the unfortunate and I would no longer to accept any buck to became mates. I couldn't accept them. I didn't want to leave what Holly and I started. I became more alone than ever, more alone than my time in _Efrafa_. I would dream of seeing Holly's death and I would wake up to find myself alone.

At one night, I managed to leave my burrow and exited out of the warren back to The Big Root, where Holly had his last stand. It lead me to hop towards his resting place. When I got to his spot, I could smell his scent was still fresh. I began to cry, as I mourned for my angel that he gave his life for me. I continued to wept for him, that I no longer smelled his scent... by now it was just dirt. I now last his presence forever. I wished that we both could have died together that we could be with each other in death. I than started to close my eyes in hopes that I would sleep for the night, but the weather changed and the cold winds began to have me shiver. I was now bit chilled to the bone, not even my fur would be able to keep me warm.

_Hyzenthlay, what are you doing out in the night like this? Why are you crying?_

I heard a voice that recognized. I didn't want to think of if it was true. I started to sniff out for the scent. Immediately recognized the scent. Turned around to see... it was Holly! His wounds was gone. No scars, no cuff marks, and his fur is clean.

"No... it can't be!" I hopped towards him.

"Hyzenthlay, it's me." Holly smiled.

"Holly!" I tears slightly faded, as I rushed towards him and nuzzled him. "I thought I never will see you again!"

"I'm still gone, Hyzenthlay." he told me that I just can't accept it.

"You're here! You can't be gone!" I disbelieve it.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I promised that I owe you my life, as you did for me." he remembered his commitment. "I wouldn't let anything bad happened to you."

"Yes, but it did. You died! I now have no one. Everyone else goes on about their lives, except me." I turned away.

"Hyzenthlay..." he lifted my face with his paw. "... why aren't you moving on, as you should? Everyone is worried about you."

"How could you tell?" she questioned him.

"Because _The Black Rabbit_ sent me to see you. _Frith_ knows you're suffering and grieving for me." he said. "I love you and I know you love me back. However, it's time to move on with your life and let go of the past and move on. You have so much to live for."

I lowered my head down. "I don't... I don't have anything much to live for. I can't find myself another buck. I can't replace you."

"It's your choice to find a new buck." he stated. "However..." he than touched my chest. "... you'll have a wonderful future."

I gasped felt something was moving or forming inside me. It maybe a kitten. I looked at Holly, as he warmly smiled. "That's impossible."

"_Frith_ has plans for you. Our children would be beautiful." he told me. "Promise me that you'll look after them."

I still couldn't believe that we're to have kittens. "But Holly, they won't be without a father."

"I'll watch over them... as I will do for you too." Holly warmly said, as he nuzzled me that moved me to tears, until he whispered. "You're not alone, and you'll never will be. I'll always be with you. We'll see each other again, when you're eyes close. We'll meet again in _Frith's Meadow_."

I began to warmly smile, as he made me this promise. I know I will see him again. "I come to notice you're smiling." he than politely chuckled.

I couldn't help, but chuckled as well, as he saw my smile. "Will you please stay with me for tonight?"

He nodded. "Of course... always." He lie next to me, as I felt his warmth and I began to fall asleep, as he gave me a kiss. I could feel his arms around me and I was close him that I could hear Holly's heart beating once again. When the _Frith_ rise in a new day, Holly was gone. However, I was more joyful than ever, that I had to tell everyone that I'll be a mother. Everyone congratulated me and relieved that I was no longer mourning, as they would wanted me to move on with my life and looking ahead.

Eventually, I did. I had four kittens, two bucks and two does. I made my promise to look after them, as Holly would wanted me too. When they had their first _silflay_, I noticed Holly was present and nuzzled his children warmly. That moment melt my heart, as he looked back at me, smiled, as we both shared a nuzzle moment. Me and Holly, in his spirit form, we would watch our children grow, until I was too tired. I thank _Frith_ everyday that I was able to see Holly's spirit, and having him in my life, especially our children which is the greatest blessing.

That day come in the night, as Holly escorted me to my burrow. He told me that I was tired and I raised our children, wonderfully. I thanked him for bringing our children into the world. He nuzzled back that stated we both did. I was becoming more cold, as I was becoming more tired. Holly managed to maintain his warmth around.

"You have raised our children with love and you done well. I know you're tired and you're ready to move on." he said.

"I have moved on, as you wanted me to." I told him.

"Yes... but... it's time to leave your troubles behind you forever. I've come to ask you, if you wanted to join me together, in _Frith's Meadow_. Everyone would be happy for you to join us." he smiled. We than heard our children heading to their burrows for the night. "You raised them to two strong bucks and two beautiful does. They'll be safe here. They'll be alright, with thousands like them. If you're ready, we'll go to sleep now."

It was the happiest part of my life. Although, I became old and we both raised our children together. Now it was the time, that I had to say my goodbyes.

"I'll let you have your moment with them to say goodbye, if you wish too." he told me.

I left for a moment to see our children sleeping. They're now grown bucks and does. I was able to nuzzle them and kiss them for a goodnight and a goodbye. I whispered that I love them and your father and I will see you again, when your eyes closed. When I left them, I stubble, but Holly picked me back up and escorted me once again to our burrow. When we got to our bed, where we both slept together since we were reunited together from _Efrafa_ and of course when he comes to see me in comfort in terrible flashbacks of _Efrafa_. I was now ready to leave behind a wonderful legacy that our children will do and have families of their own.

"I'm ready, Holly." I calmly stated, as I rested my head on his soft side. I closed my eyes, as my breath started to be very slow. Holly nuzzled and kissed me.

"I'll see you again very shortly." he whispered, as I had my final breath.

When I woke up, I was in the meadow, where I was young again, and not have any scars. I than saw Holly was waiting for me. I rushed towards, as we both shared a nuzzle and I cried tears of joy that I was officially reunited with my mate.

"Thank you, Holly." I thanked him for saving my life, having a wonderful family, meeting each other in _Efrafa, _and having a wonderful life together. "Thousand times."

"Thousand times."

* * *

The song, which I stated in my disclaimer as my inspiration for this short story, during the certain moments of this story, was Avril Lavigne's song, _I Fell In Love With The Devil_

_Shot guns and roses_  
_Make a deadly potion_  
_Heartbreak explosions_  
_In reckless motion_  
_Teddy bears and "I'm sorry" letters_  
_Don't seem to make things better_  
_Don't bury me alive_  
_Sweet talk and lullaby_

_But I-I-I-I-I can't stop the rush_  
_And I-I-I-I-I can't give you up_  
_No I-I-I-I-I, know you're no good for me_  
_You're no good for me_

_I fell in love with the devil_  
_And now I'm in trouble_  
_I fell in love with the devil_  
_I'm underneath his spell (ah)_  
_Someone send me an angel_  
_To lend me a halo_  
_I fell in love with the devil_  
_Please, save me from this hell (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Got me playing with fire (playing with fire)_  
_Baby, hand me the lighter (hand me the lighter)_  
_Tastes just like danger (tastes just like danger)_  
_Chaotic anger (chaotic anger)_

_But I-I-I-I-I can't stop the rush_  
_And I-I-I-I-I can't give you up_  
_No I-I-I-I-I, no you're no good for me_  
_You're no good for me_

_I fell in love with the devil_  
_And now I'm in trouble_  
_I fell in love with the devil_  
_I'm underneath his spell (Ahhh)_  
_Someone send me an angel_  
_To lend me a halo_  
_I fell in love with the devil_  
_Please, save me from this hell (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Angels and devils always fight over me (fight over me)_  
_Take me to heaven, wake me up from this dream_  
_Even in sunlight a cloud shadows over me (shadow over me)_  
_It's now or never, wake me up from this dream_

_I fell in love with the devil_  
_And now I'm in trouble_  
_I fell in love with the devil_  
_I'm underneath his spell_

_Someone send me an angel_  
_To lend me a halo_  
_I fell in love with the devil_  
_Please, save me from this hell (this hell)_

_Dig deep, sink, sink, fear (ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)_  
_Dig deep, It's killing me_  
_I fell in love with the devil (dig deep) (ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)_  
_And now I'm in trouble (sink, sink, fear) (ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)_  
_I fell in love with the devil (dig deep) (ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)_  
_It's killing me_


End file.
